


Merits of the Sick

by haekass



Category: EXO (Band), SHINee
Genre: Fluff, M/M, so much fluffy fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-29 00:20:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17797499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haekass/pseuds/haekass
Summary: small taekai drabble





	Merits of the Sick

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SnowyK](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnowyK/gifts).



“Just kill me please.”

“Now why would I do a stupid thing like that?”

“Because you love me, dumbass, and you don’t want me to be trapped in misery.”

“And everyone is afraid of you because _why_ , exactly? You can survive for an hour until we’re done pre-recording. Didn’t hyung bring you soup?”

“I’m afraid to ask who made it.”

An inelegant snort traveled through the phone’s earpiece. “Well it wasn’t me, if that makes you feel better.”

“It does.”

“Jerk.”

“Yeah but you love me.”

“Yeah I guess I do. Take your medicine and eat the soup, Taeminnie. I’ve got to go, we’re up for rehearsal.”

“ _Fine_. I hate being sick.”

Jongin laughed. “As you remind everyone around you every time you come down with a cold. I’ll be back soon. Love you.”


End file.
